In His Edge
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral - Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Felina Feral - Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Catherine Clawson - Meredith MacRae * Ann Gora - Candi Milo * Jonny K - Mark Hamill * Professor Heckle - George Hern * Dark Kat - Brock Peters * Enforcer Pilot - Barry Gordon * Enforcer Guard - * Transcript Act One: Guard: (gasp) Dark Kat: Clumsy fool! That super conductive cable is a vital element in my plans! Soon, all the pieces will be in place and I will finally have the power to destroy Megakat City. Enforcer Dispatch: Chopper One, Chopper One. Silent alarm at Megakat Super Conductor. Roger that. Chopper One on its way. Dark Kat: Excellent. Our business here is finished. Creeplings: (make noises) Dark Kat: Relax my Creeplings. Nothing can stop us now. Chopper One: Stay where you are, you’re under arrest! No way to catch him, he’s too fast. Razor: Looks like he's trying to shake his tail; Unless actually he's not so fast for us. Can ya get ,T-Bone? T-Bone: Only one way to find out! I hope. Dark Kat: The SWAT Kats. Just as I anticipated. The game of Dark Kat and mouse begins. Razor: Stay on him T-bone! T-Bone: That's what he said it. Razor: Just a little closer… T-Bone: He’s in the clear! Use your Octopus Missiles to deploy it! Razor: Okay. Dark Kat: Excellent. My plan is working perfectly. Razor: Aw crud! T-Bone: Steady Razor. I’ll get us close enough for a second shot. Razor: He’s locked. I’m taking him down! Radio: This is Chopper One. We need paramedics in sector 12. We’ve got civilian casualties in a collapsed warehouse. Razor: Casualties? Doesn’t sound so good T-Bone: Where’d he go? Cripes, we lost him! Razor: Cripes is right. T-Bone: We should double back to that abandoned warehouse. And it wasn’t too abandoned… Fire Fighter: Careful, over here! Put out that fire! Jonny K: We’re rollin’ Ann. Ann Gora: This is Ann Gora of Kat’s Eye News, live from the site of a spectacular disaster . We’re with the victims of the accident. Can you tell us what happened? Ann Gora: Commander Feral, have the Enforcers determined how this accident occurred? Commander Feral: Don't be lucky. It was the work of those irresponsible SWAT Kats. Ann Gora: Surely you’re not suggesting that the SWAT Kats intended to destroyed the warehouse? Commander Feral: The SWAT Kats are dangerous vigilantes. A menace to society. Razor: But, it was an accident. T-Bone: I know. Commander Feral: There they are now, returning to the scene of their crime. Razor: Why bother? We’re already guilty in Feral’s eyes. T-Bone: Guilty? No! We're unguilty! Toby: You two never know what this warehouse destroyed. You two did break some of the laws from now on! Commander Feral: That's right, Tobias! You can run but you can’t hide, SWAT Kats. If it’s the last thing I do, I swear to bring those kats to justice! SCENE END (Kats Eye News on TV) Ann Gora: There you have it viewers, our Kats Eye News exclusive report. Again, due to the warehouse was very destroyed, apparently the result of the misguided missiles of the SWAT Kats’ jet. Jake: Why should I didn't make things easier that It didn't work it out all the time? Chance: Give it a rest, Jake. Jake: I know how I feel but, I still can’t believe I totally destroyed the warehouse for those people. Chance: Hey, I feel bad too. I thought you're an okay, but what are we supposed to do? We were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal. Jake: But I’m the one who fired. Chance: But it was an accident. Jake: I guess you’re right, but I can’t help thinking I will be done something, you know, doing nothing but..different. Hey, what’s that? TV: We interrupt this program for a special bulletin. Enforcer patrols report a break-in at Katalytic Laboratories. They are surrounding the building and awaiting additional air support. This is apparently the work of the same intruders who earlier robbed Megakat Super Conductors. And someone destroys his neighborhood. But who's gonna stop him? Jake: Looks like I'm gonna stop that Dark Kat from destroying my favorite neighborhood, Now all I have to do is and I'm ready to fight! (Jake hurriedly changes!) Razor: Well. Here I am to save the city. Chance: I'll come too. Razor: You wait here, big fella! I Chance: Good luck, Razor. SCENE END (Razor rides a cyclotron) Razor: everyone! Dark Kat (hologram): Well, well, well...You Razor: Dark Kat! So you're behind all this? Ha! Dark Kat (hologram): Attack the SWAT Kat. Creeplings: (make noises) Razor: I wonder why this city is crawling with them! Hi-YAH! (kicks a creepling) ''Ha! Nobody messes my beloved neighborhood! Oops! I'm gonna blaze this baby out! ''(uses a glovatrix to fires at creeplings) Bingo! SCENE END Razor: Whew! What a knock out. (walking the street) (laugh) '' SCENE END SCENE END Razor: Professor Heckle: Razor: Professor Heckle: Razor: Professor Heckle: Act Two: (Suddenly, T-Bone T-Bone: Felina: ''(gasps) '' T-Bone: ''(Felina throws the junk at T-Bone) '' T-Bone: Ow! Felina: Wake up! T-Bone: Ow. Felina: Oh, I'm so sorry I T-Bone: Honestly, Dark Kat Felina: T-Bone: I think we should explain that Dark Kat destroys Felina: T-Bone: SCENE END Professor Heckle: Razor: Professor Heckle: Razor: ''(flashback begins) Razor (voice over): Jake: Razor (voice over): I've always wanted to win this round. (Jake as a teenager, he become a football player in a football field at Megakat High School) Jake: (laughs smirkly) '' Razor: ''(voice over) ''And that's how I became a champ. Really champ. ''(end of flashback) Razor: And after I won, I graduated from high school. Professor Heckle: Razor: SCENE END Razor: Act Three: Razor: SCENE END SCENE END SCENE END Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994